1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte and thereby have twice or more the discharge voltage than a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.